I Love The Way You Love Me
by CloudLover1984
Summary: Story zum Lied I love the way you love me von Boyzone!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Leider! 

Kapitel 1:

Draco hatte ein Problem.  
Nun ja, er hatte mehrere Probleme, aber keins dieser Probleme war ihm im Augenblick wichtig, ausser dem Einen, welchem er gerade gegenüber saß.  
Völlig geschockt schaute Draco auf die Türe die sich gerade hinter seinem Freund geschlossen hatte.  
Nein, nicht Freund... Ex-Freund.  
Ihr müsst wissen, dass Draco seit dem 6. Schuljahr mit Harry Potter zusammen war.

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, wie diese Beiden nach 5 Jahren kämpfen ein Pärchen geworden waren?  
Nun ja, es war schon klar, dass die Beiden entweder sich irgendwann gegenseitig umbringen würden oder gemeinsam ins Bett steigen würden.  
Gott sei Dank, war das Letztere der Fall.

Aber das bringt uns wieder zu dem Problem dem sich Draco gerade gegenüber sah:  
Harry hatte Draco verlassen, nach 1 ½ Jahren hatte er genug von Dracos Art.

Wie ihr sicher wisst oder es euch zumindest vorstellen könnt, sehnt sich Harry nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Ja, er liebt auch den Sex, aber das war noch nie sein Hauptgrund für eine Beziehung.  
Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache war nur, dass Draco nie gelernt hatte seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, denn schließlich ist er ein Malfoy und Malfoys zeigen nie Gefühle.  
Ja, er hatte Harry mit Geschenken überhäuft und hat ihn auch oft ausgeführt, doch war dies nicht genug für Harry. Er wollte schmusen und kuscheln, er wollte weinen können, wenn es ihm schlecht ging und getröstet werden, er wollte auch trösten, denn auch Draco hatte eine Menge verloren über die Jahre hinweg. Aber vor allem wollte er die Worte "Ich liebe dich" hören, doch diese hatte Draco nie gesagt.

Dies Alles hatte nun zu diesem Moment hingeführt.

So saß Draco nun auf seinem Bett und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Harry ihm tatsächlich gerade gesagt hatte, dass er ihn verlassen würde, weil er an Dracos kalten Schulter, die er ihm immer gezeigt hatte, kaputt gehen würde.  
Draco wusste nicht, was passiert war, er war zu geschockt.  
Aber nicht nur geschockt, nein, er war auch verletzt, hatte er doch immer geglaubt, dass Harry und er was Besonderes teilten.  
Die Momente, wo sie über ihre früheren Streitereien gelacht hatten.  
Oder als Draco heimlich dabei Harry beobachtete, wenn Harry in der Badewanne lag und leise gesungen hatte.  
Oder der eine Abend, nach dem Quidditchspiel, wo es so geregnet hatte, dass man die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte und Harry ihn trotzdem dazu überredet hatte mit ihm auf dem Feld zu tanzen.  
Verwundert spürte Draco Feuchtigkeit an seiner Wange und als er sie mit seiner Hand berührte merkte er, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.  
Immer mehr Tränen folgten der Ersten, als ihm alle die schönen Momente wieder einfielen.  
Schluchzend und mit schmerzendem Herzen ließ sich Draco auf das Bett fallen und weinte bitterlich, bis er erschöpft einschlief.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
AN: Die Geschichte ist schon uralt! Ich hatte nur bis jetzt keine Lust die hier zu posten! Ich werde auch sehr wahrscheinlich keine weiteren deutschen Geschichten hier posten. Ich hasse es auf deutsch zu schreiben!  
-  
-  
Wenn jemand von euch meine anderen Geschichten liesst. Es wird etwas dauern bis ich ein neuses Kapitel lade. Ich habe gerade mehr oder weniger keine Einfälle.

Seid mir nicht böse!

CloudLover1984


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Leider!

Kapitel 2: 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Draco von einem Klopfen an seiner Türe wach.  
Hoffnungsvoll setzte er sich auf und mit einer Handbewegung öffnete er die Türe.  
Doch es stand leider nicht Harry davor, sondern Hermione.

Seufzend legte sich Draco wieder hin und meinte zu Hermione:  
"Was möchtest du? Mir geht es nicht gut, wie du sicher sehen kannst und ich möchte im Augenblick lieber niemanden sehen"  
Schnaubend kam Hermione rein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
"Du meinst dir geht es schlecht? Hast du eigentlich ne Ahnung wie es Harry geht? Er hat die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und ist selbst jetzt noch am Weinen"  
Verwundert sah Draco auf.  
"Wie Harry hat die ganze Nacht geweint? Ich bin der Meinung, dass es ihm doch eigentlich hervorragend gehen müsste, vor allem, da er derjenige war, der dies Alles beendet hat." Meinte Draco verbittert.  
"Oh bitte, Draco. Du hast einen Verstand oder? Benutze ihn zwischendurch doch bitte auch mal. Harry hat zwar Schluss gemacht, aber das heisst doch noch lange nicht, dass er dich deswegen nicht liebt oder dass es ihm deswegen gut geht!" sagte Hermione während sie mit den Augen rollte.  
"Ach? Und wieso hat er mich dann verlassen, Hermione? Nach Anderthalb Jahren hat er mich einfach verlassen! Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte immer, dass wir etwas Besonderes gehabt hätten, aber ich scheine mich ja schwer getäuscht zu haben, wenn er dies einfach so hinschmeißt!" sagte Draco Hermione wütend. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung oder Draco? Du weißt wirklich nicht, was du falsch gemacht hast oder? Du warst 1 ½ Jahre mit ihm zusammen und weißt noch nicht mal was du falsch gemacht hast?" fragte Hermione verwundert als sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett setzte.  
"Verdammt! Nein ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht habe! Und Harry hat es mir auch nicht gesagt. Ich würde alles dafür geben um zu wissen, was ich falsch gemacht habe um es dann zu ändern. Ich will Harry nicht verlieren!" antwortete Draco miserabel.  
Hermione betrachtete Draco aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
Draco sah, harmlos gesagt, scheisse aus.  
Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen, ebenso wie sein Gesicht. Unter seinen Augen hatte er schwarze Ringe und er strahlte eine Hilflosigkeit aus, die sie bei ihm noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
"Du liebst ihn oder?" fragte sie ihn.  
Verwundert sah Draco sie an:  
"Natürlich liebe ich ihn! Was dachtest du denn? Dass ich 1 ½ Jahre mit ihm nur wegen des Sexes zusammen war? Ich bitte dich! Ich bin zwar ein Arschloch, aber kein Bastard!" meinte Draco genervt.  
"Ähem, Draco? Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber genau das ist es, was Harry denkt. Er glaubt, dass du mit ihm nur wegen des Sexes zusammen warst." Erschrocken sah Draco Hermione an: "Wie kommt er denn auf den Schrott? Ich dachte, dass er weiss, dass ich ich liebe"  
"Draco, wie oft hast du Harry gesagt, dass du ihn liebst? Wie oft hast du ihn einfach nur in den Arm genommen? Wie oft habt ihr euch alte Liebesfilme zusammen angesehen und habt wegen denen geweint? Sei ehrlich!" sagte Hermione sanft.  
Draco wollte schon schnippisch antworten, als er von Hermione böse angeschaut wurde und er seinen Mund schnell wieder verschloss.  
Nachdenklich saß er da und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er denn Harry das letzte Mal gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebt.  
Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein, als ihm auffiel, dass er es noch kein einziges Mal gesagt hatte.  
Hermione lächelte ihn traurig an:  
"Ja, du hast es ihm nicht einmal gesagt, darum ist er gegangen. Er mag vielleicht fühlen, dass du ihn liebst, aber er muss es auch hören. Gib ruhig den Dursleys die Schuld, sie haben es ihm schließlich nicht einmal gesagt, sondern haben ihn auch noch Freak genannt. Du weißt, was das aus einem Menschen machen kann und Harry braucht nun mal jede Art von gesprochenem Trost"  
"Oh Mann! Ich habe echt versagt oder?" erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber ja, du hast versagt!" antwortete Hermione ihm nur ruhig.  
"Aber ich kann dir helfen ihn zurück zu bekommen, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, es wird allerdings nicht leicht für dich sein und du wirst ihm öffentlich erklären müssen, dass du ihn liebst"  
"Hermione, ich würde alles tun um ihn zurück zu bekommen, egal was"  
"Ok, dann hör zu. Ich habe einen Plan."

Und damit planten Draco und Hermione den Rest des Tages, wie Draco Harry wieder zurück erobern konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Leider!

Kapitel 3: 

Es waren mittlerweile 2 tage vergangen, dass Harry mit Draco Schluss gemacht hatte und Harry war die ganze Zeit in seinem Bett geblieben und hatte sich die Seele ausgeweint.  
Am Samstag, einem Hogsmeade Wochenende, hatten Ron und Hermione Harry endlich aus seinem Zustand hervorgeholt und waren mit ihm nun auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

"Du Harry, ich habe gehört die haben in Hogsmeade jetzt eine Karaokebar eröffnet. Vielleicht sollten wir mal dahin gehen. Ist bestimmt lustig!" versuchte Hermione Harry aufzuheitern.  
Ron, der ebenfalls von dem Plan von Hermione wusste, stimmte ihr aus ganzem Herzen zu.  
"Ich weiss nicht! Können wir nicht einfach bei "The Three Broomsticks" ein Butterbier trinken gehen und danach wieder zurück? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon wieder für solche Dinge in der Lage bin." Meinte Harry nur deprimiert.  
"Ach komm schon Harry. Es wird dir schon gefallen und wenn nicht können wir auch wieder gehen." Versuchte es Hermione erneut.  
"Ok, aber wir gehen auch wirklich wenn es mir nicht gefällt." Als Hermione und Ron diesem zustimmten, machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zur Karaokebar.

Als sie eintraten, sahen sie sofort, dass beinahe die ganzen Schüler dort versammelt waren und sich gut zu amüsieren schienen.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem einzigen freien Tisch, der seltsamerweise direkt vor dem Podium am Ende des Raumes stand und setzten sich dort hin.  
Nachdem sie Butterbier bestellt hatten, sahen sie sich die Schüler an, die Mute genug hatten um sich dort hinzustellen und Lieder zu singen.  
Selbst Harry musste nach einiger Zeit zugeben, dass es ihm Spass machte über die falschen Töne zu lachen.  
Er dachte gerade darüber nach, wie sehr ihm doch seine Freunde gefehlt hatten, als ihm auffiel, dass es sehr still im Raum geworden war.  
Verwundert schaute er nach oben, auf das Podium, und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen als er dort Draco mit einem Microfon in der Hand stehen sah.  
"Ähm, Mione, Ron, ich denke ich gehe jetzt mal lieber. Mir ist auf einmal nicht mehr so gut." Sagte Harry mit klopfendem Herzen als er versuchte aufzustehen.  
Wie verwundert war er dann jedoch, als sowohl Hermione als auch Ron ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl zogen und ihn festhielten, damit er nicht weglaufen konnte.  
"Hör dir doch mal an, was er singt, vielleicht kannst du dich ja darüber kaputtlachen." Meinte Ron nur gelassen als er den tödlichen Blick von Harry auffing.  
Bevor jedoch Harry auch nur antworten konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco gelenkt, der angefangen hatte zu reden.  
"Hallo alle zusammen. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher, was ich hier mache? Nun ja, ich bin hier, weil ich einen Fehler begangen habe, den ich wieder gut machen möchte. Aber egal, das Lied, das ich ausgewählt habe heisst: I Love The Way You Love Me´ von Boyzone."

Damit stellte sich Draco genau vor den Tisch von Harry und fing an zu singen, als die Musik startete:

I like the feel of your name on my lips And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss.  
The way that your fingers run through my hair And how your scent lingers even when you´re not there.

Während Draco dies sang, schaute er Harry in die Augen und bemerkte dort die Tränen, die sich in den Ecken von seinen grünen Augen gesammelt hatten.  
Er wusste, dass dieses Lied das Lieblingslied von Harry war und es passte wie die berühmte Faust aufs Auge.

I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh And how you enjoy your two-hour bath And how you convinced me to dance in the rain With everyone watching like we were insane.

Draco sah wie sich auf Harrys Lippen ein kleines Lächeln bildete als er die letzte Zeile sang. Ja, man hatte die Beiden für verrückt erklärt als sie auf dem Quidditchfeld getanzt hatten.

But I love the way you love me (oh baby)  
Strong and wild Slow and easy Heart and soul So complitly I love the way you love me

I like the sound of old R´n´ B You roll your eyes when I´m sloppy off key And I like the innocent way that you cry At sappy old movies you see thousands of times.

And I love the way you love me (oh baby)  
Strong and wild Slow and easy Heart and soul So complitly I love the way you love me

Draco sah, dass Harry mittlerweile richtig weinte und auch er war am weinen, das wusste er. Aber es war ihm egal, er wollte, dass Harry wusste, was er fühlte.  
Und so stieg er vom Podium herab und stellte sich direkt vor Harry damit er die nächsten Zeilen ihm ins Gesicht singen konnte.

So listen to me now

And I could list a million things I love to like about you But they all come down to one reason I could never live without you

And I love the way you love me (oh baby)  
Strong and wild Slow and easy Hard and soul So complitly I love the way you love me

I love the way that you love me

Die letzte Zeile hatte er leise gesungen und hatte sich vor Harry hingekniet.  
Als das Lied zu ende war, fingen die Zuschauer an zu klatschen, denn Draco hatte wirklich eine gute Stimme.  
Doch dies interessierte ihn nicht. Sein Fokus war alleine auf den jungen Mann vor ihm gerichtet, der mit fragenden Augen ansah.

"Harry, ich weiss, dass ich dich schwer verletzt habe, aber glaube mir, ich wollte dich nie verlieren. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben und möchte dich immer bei meiner Seite haben.  
Ich möchte morgens neben dir aufwachen und beobachten wie die Sonne dich mit ihren Strahlen weckt. Ich möchte wieder mit dir im Regen tanzen und im Sonnenschein mit dir Piknicken gehen. Ich möchte den Sonnenuntergang mit dir zusammen betrachten.  
Harry Potter ich liebe dich und möchte dich fragen ob du mich nach unserem Abschluss heiraten möchtest"  
Gebannt hielt Draco den Atem an als er die Frage gestellt hatte, von der selbst Hermione nichts wusste.  
Harry betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick und als er anscheinend gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, fiel er Draco in den Arm und weinte stärker als jemals zuvor. Diesmal jedoch nicht wegen Trauer, sondern wegen Freude.  
"Ja! Ja! Ja! Ich will Draco... Ich will dich heiraten und mit dir zusammen alt werden"  
Zitternd atmete Draco wieder aus, als er die Antwort von Harry bekommen hatte und schlang seine Arme um Harry. Weinend wiederholte er immer wieder 3 Worte:  
"Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!..."

Ende


End file.
